High Voltage
by Jaguarin
Summary: A new enemy arrives to New Gothman City, a very electric one... FINAL UP
1. Difficult personality

Hey!!!! Thanks to my friend NightStalker to help me with the editing thing.  
  
Dinah threw a kick to Huntress' face and she avoided it by just millimeters. Huntress rotated herself, bent over and swept Dinah with her leg. Dinah agilely got up and was prepared to another attack.  
  
"That was very good." Helena said.  
  
"Thank you." Dinah answerered, throwing her two blows. Huntress blocked it with her hands.  
  
"Predictable, Dinah." Huntress commented making her go back by pushing her with a kick.  
  
Dinah threw her two blows more, then Helena blocked grabbing her hands. Suddenly, Dinah raised her leg and hit her in the jaw. Huntress grabbed her jaw.  
  
"Was that predictable?" Dinah laughed.  
  
Barbara observed them having a good time training. Every day Dinah improved her skills, possibly soon she could fight as well as Huntress. Her potential was extremely strong and she should carry out it with enormous patience and all possible care. She rotated her wheelchair toward the shelf of the weapons that was next to the wall and she took a batarang into her hands.  
  
She looked at the girls fighting and aimed the batarang toward Huntress, with no warning she threw it towards her. Helena's eyes changed and she instinctively jumped up. The batarang passed under her feet. Huntress landed on the floor and she looked at Barbara.  
  
"Hey! What was that?" she demanded.  
  
"Nothing, I just wanted to see if your reflexes are in shape." Barbara smiled taking the batarang in her hands "Time to break, breakfast is ready."  
  
"Perfect, just let me take a quick bath" Dinah said leaving the room.  
  
Helena stayed in the middle of the gym and she went over to Barbara. "When will you stop making me prove myself?" she asked.  
  
"I only want to be sure that you are completely well." Barbara placed the batarang in the shelf.  
  
"That Bastet thing was more than one week ago!" Helena complained, putting a towel around her neck. "I have been patrolling without problems, I would think that you would stop worrying."  
  
"Yes, but If I remember correctly, you got up out of the bed 4 days ago," Barbara told her, Huntress bit her lip. "the pressure on your body was terrible Helena, a normal human being never would have resisted that, look how long took to you to recover, and you are meta!... Do you still have the headache?"  
  
Huntress hesitated before responding "... No.. yes, well... not so bothersome now..."  
  
Barbara raised her brow and she looked her sweetly, "I trust in you, I just don't want anything to happen to you. I'm most calm knowing that you are to 100 percent of your capacity. You know that in the streets errors are fatal."  
  
"And when do you believe that I will be to 100 percent?" she asked almost derisively.  
  
"Maybe in five days you will be totally well."  
  
"Five days???" Huntress exclaimed.  
  
"I am not saying that you are disabled," Barbara smiled, seeing her face "I am saying that you won't be at full capacity for five more days."  
  
"Ok súper Barbara and can you tell me what is your basis to say that?"  
  
"Sure, I can show you all the results that I have of your tests..."  
  
"No, no, stop!" Huntress moved her head and the hands "I don't know how to read that, so many lines and numbers, I believe you, I believe you. I lose again... Can we go to breakfast now?"  
  
"Of course." Barbara smiled wheeling her chair. Helena breathed deepply and followed her.  
  
* * *  
  
Helena was at the Dark Horse Bar. Barbara had been able to prevent Leonard from firing her by explaining to him that she had been very sick in the last weeks. She cleaned the bar and she went towards Gibson, he drank a lemonade unworriedly.  
  
"You shine beautifully today Helena Kyle." he told her.  
  
"Gibson...." Helena raised her eyes.  
  
"It is only a compliment."  
  
"Gibson, I don't like those..." Helena suddenly put her hand on her head and grunted.  
  
"Something happen?"  
  
"No... it is only a slight headache."  
  
A lady with short black hair came down the stairways of the bar and she looked at the surroundings, she smiled, the place pleased her. She came closer to the bar. Helena closed her eyes feeling the pangs in her brain increase.  
  
Gibson took her hand. "Sure you feel well?"  
  
"Yes... excuse me" she apologized, coming closer to the recent arrival, greeting her and putting a plate of peanuts by her side.  
  
"Good evening." the lady greeted. "Give me a Vodka Tonic."  
  
"With pleasure" Helena tried to smile and she called to her bar partner and asked him to assit the lady. The headache was killing her. She left the bar and she went to the rear part of the bar. Gibson followed her.  
  
Helena took some aspirin out of the first-aid kit and swallowed them with a glass of water. She sat down in one of the seats and closed her eyes.  
  
"You are not feeling well, are you?..." Gibson told her coming closer.  
  
"It's only a headache Gibson. you've never had one?"  
  
"Ok. If you say so."  
  
"Oracle sent you to follow me?" Helena glared at him.  
  
"Oracle? No. why??"  
  
"I bet she did."  
  
* * *  
  
The nights became cold in New Gothman City. Dinah and Huntress chatted cheerily on the roof of a building when Barbara's voice interrupted them.  
  
:: There is a fire on 34th street::  
  
Huntress raised her eyes - the horizon was a red splendor. "We go" she said jumping to the neighboring building.  
  
"I think you should buy me a motorcycle Oracle" Dinah commented through the mic. "Huntress arrives in two seconds jumping, but I have to wait for a bus."  
  
:: You will be able to make it when you manage your powers better, now hurry::  
  
Huntress stopped on the roof neighboring the fire, the flames had covered the first floor, but she noticed that some figures were moving on the roof. She began to feel her headhache again.  
  
"The fire is intentional Oracle, I believe this is a robbery. What building is this?"  
  
:: A Pawn Shop... ::  
  
"They could be taking the jewels, I'm going over there"  
  
:: Wait Dinah, Huntress... Huntress! ::  
  
Huntress was deaf to Oracle's voice and she jumped to the roof two floors down, while she fell, she thought she saw one of the figures become a ray of light and disappear, but she thought that it was a hallucination caused by her headache that was becoming more and more annoying.  
  
She landed exactly in front of four men dressed in black. "What are you doing here all alone?" she asked them and a fight began immediately. Knowingly, Huntress knocked one of them out and she began to combat against the three remaining, but the headache was more distracting.  
  
Dinah arrived, she noticed that Huntress was having problems fighting, she guessed that it was the strange headache again. She rushed two of the thieves, Huntress breathed with relief when she saw her arrive.  
  
When the last man fell unconscious, Dinah crossed her arms and she looked at Huntress.  
  
"Is it too difficult for you wait for me?" she asked her.  
  
"I knew that you would arrive soon, I was heating the atmosphere." Huntress raised her brows innocently.  
  
:: If everything is well then leave, the police can see you:: Barbara ordered over the mic.  
  
* * *  
  
The girls entered to the lab and they walked towards Oracle. Dinah took a plastic envelope out of her pocket gave Barbara the samples that she had gathered.  
  
"Perhaps you can investigate what type of materials they used to cause the fire"  
  
Barbara looked at the contents of the envelope attentively "This isn't left when cables are burned by an explosive... seems like a short circuit."  
  
"The guys didn't say more than a woman had hired them, they didn't know who she was, only that she had caused everything with her hands." Helena explained.  
  
"With her hands?"  
  
"Yes... And the booty disappeared..." Dinah crossed her arms and she looked at Helena "by the way, I believe that Helena had another headache."  
  
Helena closed her eyes, she wanted to kill Dinah, she didn't want Barbara find out and she knew that the blond's comment was intentional.  
  
"Do you still have those headaches when you fight?" Barbara looked her puckering a frown "Why didn't you tell me?"  
  
"Because it wasn't important."  
  
"I think that it would be best if you don't patrol for a few days until you feel better."  
  
"I'll be ok tomorrow." Huntress told her looking at her feet.  
  
"I don't believe it Helena" Barbara wheeled her chair around and looked at her fixedly. "I don't believe that you are as well as you say. Before you leave I'd like to scan your head."  
  
Huntress breathed deeply. She didn't like the idea. She was sure that it was only a slight remnent of the of Bastet's success that would go away soon. Barbara exaggerated. But on the other hand she didn't want to argue with her, when she had something in her head, nobody could stop her.  
  
"Please?" Barbara insisted.  
  
".Can we make it tomorrow?" Helena asked her in low voice "I'm really tired."  
  
"Is a promise?"  
  
"Yes..."  
  
"Ok, go rest." Barbara sighed a little to show her displeasure.  
  
Helena walked to the exit without saying another word. Dinah avoided making a comment, she perceived the tension among the two women. Bárbara would have liked to examine the youth then, but it was necessary to know how to manage her to avoid her total refusal to do it. Huntress' difficult character was practically impossible to deal with when someone pressed her. 


	2. Tension

Helena put her arms around Reese's neck and she allowed herself to enjoy the moment, she closed her eyes wanting the moment to be eternal. First came a tender soft kiss, later came the deep passionate ones. After a few minutes they separated and looked at each other sweetly. Reese noticed that Huntress eyes were cat like. They shone.  
  
"Are you happy? You purr like a cat." He smiled caressing her cheek. He liked it when her eyes transformed that way  
  
"Very, and yes I am almost a cat." Helena looked at him with a rougish smile and she put her head on his chest and hugged him tight. "Dont you like?"  
  
"I love it" Reese corresponded to the hug and he kissed her hair. He felt an enormous pleasure covering Helena in his arms, he felt her fragile and needy of affection, she wasn't in that moment neither a shadow of the aggressive and violent young woman that patrolled on the roofs the city.  
  
"How was your day?" Reese asked.  
  
"Dont even go there..." Helena responded.  
  
"Problem?" Reese asked.  
  
"No... its just Barbara tends to be overprotective sometimes..." Huntress closed her eyes, she enjoyed feeling the heat of Reese next to her.  
  
"Something wrong with being overprotective?" Reese said as he wrapped his arms around her.  
  
"Reese..." Huntress had several problems during the day land she didn't want talk about that, she wanted forget that  
  
"Yes?...."  
  
"Shut up, you are ruining the moment..."  
  
Reese smiled and hugged her tighter. However, inside he was feeling guilty for not being able to tell helena about a warning, not until he took care of it first.  
  
* * *  
  
The following night Huntress and Dinah watched the streets from the heights of a roof. To avoid Barbara's exam, Huntress had invented that she had been late in the Bar and she was going to wait for Dinah in that building. Barbara knew that was an excuse but she also knew that she had to avoid being annoyed with her. Huntress on occasions behaved like a capricious girl and sooner or later she would have to go to the Clock Tower.  
  
"It is cold" Dinah said rubbing her arms with her hands.  
  
"And when it begins to snow it's worse, December is the worst time for any meta-vigilant on night sweeps..." Huntress said while she looked at the traffic in the streets recharged in a thatched top. "How is your training going?"  
  
"With the Canary cry? I still battle with it a little, I don't know how to reach that note that's so high..."  
  
"My ears are happy to hear that news."  
  
Dinah felt a little guilty remembering what happened weeks ago and she lowered her head "I'm sorry Huntress, I didn't mean to injure..."  
  
"Don't worry Dinah, I know that it wasn't your intention." Huntress sketched a slight smile "What advances have you made?"  
  
"Bárbara says that I have great potential... I am beginning to read people's mind without the necessity of touch."  
  
"And is that good?" Huntress puckered a frown looking at her "rather I find it dangerous."  
  
"For you?" Dinah laughed.  
  
"For anyone... it is uncomfortable to walk with somebody that knows all that you think."  
  
".And to the one that you cannot deceive..." Dinah completed "don't worry, I still have to concentrate a lot to achieve it."  
  
"I don't deceive anybody..." Huntress protested.  
  
"No, in general only hide what you feel and you think."  
  
"It's not that, only... I don't like to talk about myself." Huntress hesitated a little.  
  
"You hate that the people know that you have a great heart and that you are very sensitive. For that reason you hide yourself under that hard image" Dinah crossed her arms and looked her.  
  
"I am not sensitive..."  
  
"Come on Huntress, yes you are! And you are also also very romantic!"  
  
"Are you poking in my mind?"  
  
"No, I know it because I know you... and you cannot hide anything when you are next to Reese."  
  
:: With that I agree:: Oracle's voice was heard.  
  
"Great!" Huntress exclaimed "How can I work with somebody that knows all that I think and with another that doesn't lose detail of all that I tell? Can a super hero have a litlte privacy?"  
  
::Yes. while you take a bath, hey, problems on 6th avenue:: Oracle laughed :: it's an Art Gallery.::  
  
"On our way" Huntress was relieved to end that conversation with Dinah, she didn't like to speak about her "sensitive" side.  
  
Both girls headed to the area indicated by Oracle. Confirming they were near, Huntress began to feel the headache. They leaned off a neighboring roof, and saw several men leaving an art gallery located on the second floor. Helena thought she saw a light that disappeared in some cables like the previous night, but she didn't have time to think about it, Dinah had rushed the thieves and she followed her immediately.  
  
There were six men. Dinah quickly knocked out one of them, hanging him over a window. She put up her guard to meet the following one. At the same time, Huntress took charge of the other four. She sent two of them to the floor, her headache began to be really bothersome, she tried to ignore it but she lost concentration. A blow smashed into her jaw, she tried to react but she felt another strong blow in her ribs and a kick in her chest that made her fall back.  
  
On the floor she reached to stop a foot that went direct to her face, and got up inmediatly. She hit the two men more with her fists, and kicking back, she knocked a man behind her. Suddenly, a stabbing pain in her head made her groan and she lifted her hands to her head. The distraction was enough, a closed fist hit her in the nape stunning her. One of the men held her from behind and another began to hit her furiously with feet and hands all over her body.  
  
A stranger had approached and observed in the distance what happened in the gallery. Dinah hurtled one of the thieves onto some bags of garbage. She listened to Huntress groaning and she looked back, they had her immobilized. Huntress tried to kick the man in front of her and Dinah fell on the man that held her, kicking him on his face. He lost his grip on Huntress who collapsed in the floor.  
  
Dinah saw the man that had been hitting Helena leave, but she preferred not to follow him to aid her.  
  
"Are you ok?" she asked leaning next to her.  
  
"Yes... I'm fine... " she supported herself on one hand on the floor and placed her other hand on her stomach.  
  
"It is necessary that Oracle check you... go to the Clock Tower."  
  
"No, i'm fine... just give me a minute." Huntress didn't want to worry Dinah nor to listen Barbara's sermon.  
  
:: What happened? :: Barbara asked in the mic.  
  
"Nothing, call Reese" Huntress spoke before Dinah could say something "we stopped these boys... we're leaving."  
  
Dinah looked at Huntress worriedly while she got up with difficulty. "Is it the headache - tell me the truth?" she asked her angry.  
  
"I'm fine..." her head continued hurting her and she tried to hide it. It was bothersome. She didn't understand the reason for her headache but if she didn't control it soon, she could have more accidents like that.  
  
"It's the headaches!" furious Dinah insisted.  
  
:: What's up? :: Oracle asked for the mic.  
  
"Nothing... Dinah! I told you that I'm fine." Huntress exclaimed turning off her mic. "Was a stupid mistake! Can't you understand that?"  
  
Dinah also turned off her microphone and asked: " Why don't tell me what is happening to you?"  
  
"Because nothing is happening to me! And don't start with your mind reading trick!."  
  
"Huntress!" Dinah tried to help her get up but Huntress pushed her, rejecting help and she exclaimed: "I have more experience in this than you, I didn't need a babysitter then, and I sure as hell dont need one now, understand?"  
  
Dinah angrily pressed her lips together knowing that she was lying. Helena walked a few steps without being able to avoid leaning a little becouse of a low pain in her ribs.  
  
"Will you tell me that you can continue patrolling in your conditrions?" Dinah told her derisively  
  
"Don't bother me..." Huntress continued walking without turning back.  
  
"Huntress if you dont want my help, fine but I dont know why after all this time you dont want to trust me. I'm not going to let you finish sweeps tonight, you're hurt!" Dinah threw her hands up in frustration.  
  
Huntress supported her hand on a wall, thugs had given her a good beating, her entire body hurt. As much as she hated to admit it, Dinah was right. She could not continue tonight. Helena sighed deeply.  
  
"Ok... I'm going home." she finally said and she began to walk again toward the alley.  
  
"Oracle should examine you." Dinah insisted walking behind of her.  
  
"I will be ok in a while." Huntress grunted.  
  
"Why do you have to be so damn stubborn.?" Dinah argued  
  
"I told you I dont need a babysitter!" Huntress turned to glare at Dinah. All she wanted was to be alone. In times like these Huntress had wondered if having a partner was a good idea.  
  
"Well, are you alright? I will do what you say, I'll leave you alone if you can jump up to that roof and leave" Dinah pointed out the roof of the neighboring building, not more than three floors.  
  
Huntress lifted her head, and she looked up, Dinah was not stupid, she knew that at that moment she couldn't jump a single floor.  
  
Huntress bit her lip and said "Don't even go there."  
  
Dinah walked slowly behind her saving the smart comment for a future battle. 


	3. Trying to understand

The blond youth arrived rapidly at the Clock Tower, she ascended to the dining room and she hurtled her sack furiously over one of the seats. She sat down next to Barbara who observed her, surprised, as Dinah was not one much for tantrums. She sipped a bit of coffee, it was already late and Barbara only waited for her to go to bed.  
  
"What happened?" she asked her.  
  
"It's Helena..." she crossed her arms angrily.  
  
"What did she do now?"  
  
"Barbara, Helena is not ok and she doesn't want to tell us what is happening... Her headaches are not normal. I believe that she had a very strong one today while we fought," Dinah sighed "they hit her very strong and they hurt her."  
  
"How strong did they hit her?" Barbara left the cup of coffee on the table "Why you didn't say something? Why didn't she come here?"  
  
"She didn't want to, she got angry, she said that nothing happened. She didn't want you to know this, I accompanied her to her apartment in spite of her protests. I couldn't let her be alone!"  
  
"And how is she?"  
  
"Quite battered." Dinah explained " Barbara, I insisted that she come here but she didn't want to, she knows that you want to examine her and she doesn't want to accept that it isn't ok."  
  
Barbara sighed deeply. She was more comfortable when she listened to Huntress protesting and complaining, but when she kept silent, it was a sign that something bad really happened to her and she became very stubborn.  
  
"Tomorrow I will check her, whether she wants it or not."  
  
"Why is she this way?" Dinah was frustrated by not being able to help her more.  
  
"It's not you" Barbara tried to explain to her "she hates to look weak, she doesn't like to depend on anybody, nor to accept that she sometimes needs help, she is too proud, always has been one of her faults."  
  
"Yes, besides the bad mood, her sarcasm, not knowing how to be controlled, to be violent and to not trust nobody."  
  
"Come on Dinah, Helena's life has not been easy, I know that yours hasn't either, but your character is very different, you are calmer and more controlled, I am happy of it. If you had Helena's mentality you would put the whole city at risk and I would be in big trouble" Barbara smiled. "It would be the Apocalypse..."  
  
Dinah could not avoid a laugh. Barbara took another sip of her coffee "I battled a lot with Helena when she was younger, she put up all possible barriers for not showing me her inside- lying, rebellion, disobedience..." Barbara kept silent a moment and she raised her brow "well, she still has some of those issues. It was too difficult to get her to sit down and talk with me about her feelings, it's hard to get her to open her heart to others. She is afraid."  
  
"I know it... but she can't expect that we pretend everthing is ok when we know perfectly that it isn't."  
  
"Ok, don't talk about the topic with her, let me to do it. I'll convince her that I need to check her."  
  
"Ok.."  
  
* * *  
  
Helena put a cream in her abdomen and under her ribs, they had hit her very hard, she covered it with a bandage and she opened the cabinet in the bathroom to take out two aspirins. The headache had intensified. Every time was worse. She walked to her bedroom, maybe the next morning she would be better, that was an advantage of being meta, she recovered quickly.  
  
She felt the headache increas instead of diminish, she took her hands to her head leaning on her shoulder on the wall, the pain was unbearable, she began to listen to a strong buzzing in her ears and she groaned. She tried to walk to her bed but before she could get there, she fell uncounscious to the floor.  
  
* * *  
  
Reese was seated in his chair, he was lost in his mind, the rumors in the streets are every time most strongers. His fingers were playing around his ring, he hesitated triying to know if will be a good idea call Helena or not and talk to her about all the things that he knew. He stood up and walked toward the window. Was a cold night.  
  
* * *  
  
It was already four o'colck in the afternoon when the doors of the elevator opened up and Helena appeared. Dinah was still in school and Barbara was working at her desk reviewing homework.  
  
"Hello!" Helena came closer with her hands in her pockets.  
  
"You didn't come to breakfast, nor to lunch" Barbara said "Where have you been?"  
  
"I was very tired and I slept late."  
  
"... I imagine that you didn't hear that there was an assault at the jeweler's in front of Leonard's Bar." Barbara looked at her, she noticed that she had a bruise on her cheekbone and a cut next to her lip.  
  
"An robbery?" Helena was upset, she had not heard anything indeed because she had fainted the previous night and she had she opened her eyes at twelve o'clock on the floor, but she couldn't she say that to Barbara because she would surely put her in quarantine. "... No.. I didn't hear."  
  
"Somebody disabled the electrical system and left it completely useless, destroyed it. The most incredible thing was that the internal connections were destroyed too." Barbara showed her some images that Reese had sent her "I called you but you didn't answer."  
  
"I didn't hear you... I slept like a log" Huntress began to play with her fingers, Bárbara was facing her.  
  
"Dinah told me that last night was bad for you." Barbara stopped working and she turned to look at her.  
  
"Dinah exaggerated," Helena explained feeling the weight of her look "Nothing happened, it was a mistake."  
  
"Mistake? How about stupid mistake?" Barbara nodded her head, she didn't believe a single word "I imagined that too... Would you let me look at you?"  
  
"Pardon?" Helena was nervous.  
  
"Will you allow me to check you?"  
  
Helena looked away without knowing that to say. She knew that was a trap, she pressed her lips and pulled her blouse a little, Barbara saw that the skin under her thorax was almost black.  
  
"Damn, this is an exaggeration?" Barbara said touching her skin with her hand. As she pressed it, Helena jumped. Barbara looked her worriedly, Helena avoided looking at her face. "They hit you hard, you could have a broken rib. Come on, let's go to the infirmary."  
  
Helena knew that it was useless to protest, so she followed her in silence. After scanning Helena's body, Barbara checked the data on the computer.  
  
"Thank God you don't have anything broken. You only have bruises from the blows, I'll inject you with something to alleviate the pain" she told her and she wheeled toward Helena "But first I want you to tell me what is happening to you."  
  
"Barbara..." Helena sat down on the bed.  
  
"And forget the excuse that you neglected yourself young lady, we know that it is not true. About those headaches -- How often do you have them?"  
  
"It is only migraine."  
  
"Migraine? You've never had migraines!!" Barbara exclaimed. "Nor do you believe that story! I want to help you, but I can't do it if you don't help me first."  
  
"Ok, ok... " Helena was caught "..I always have it at night, when we leave to patrol...."  
  
"How strong are they?"  
  
"Well.. usually they're not too bad, but sometimes it becomes intolerable... and..." Huntress debated whether or not to tell her that she passed out last night, but on the other hand she was worried too.  
  
"And?"  
  
"Well." Helena played with her fingers.  
  
"How strong are they?" Barbara knew that something was wrong and shot her an icy glare.  
  
"... Last night I fainted."  
  
"What?" Bárbara was really furious. "That was the reason you didn't answer?"  
  
"... Yes... I didn't wake up until today. at mid day..." Helena felt like a little girl and she avoided looking her mentor.  
  
"Why is it so difficult for you to accept that you need help? They gave you a very hard beating! We could have avoided it! Now sit down there and don't argue!" Bárbara pointed out the seat where she had examined Dinah the first time that she had arrived at the Clock Tower. Barbara tried to control her anger, Helena was so infantile sometimes.  
  
Helena avoided to arguing with her, she had never seen Barbara so annoyed, she sat down in the armchair and Barbara put the glass capsule over her head. Then she went to the computer and she scanned it, Helena saw her typing quickly on the keyboard.  
  
After a few minutes Barbara wheeled toward Helena and took off the capsule.  
  
"Ok, you can get up" she indicated to her and wheeled again to her monitor.  
  
".And?" Helena asked getting up of the seat. She came closer to Barbara, she only saw a three-dimensional image of her brain, graphics, points and lines. "That mess is my head?"  
  
"Yes, that mess is your head, I hope now you understand why you are a really difficult and stubborn person."  
  
"Are you joking?"  
  
A "beep" announced that the results were complete, Barbara read them. Helena did also but she didn't understand anything. Barbara took off her eyeglasses and scratched her head.  
  
"You are overstimulated" she said finally.  
  
"Over what?"  
  
"Overstimulated... your sense of perception of danger is most powerful, something happened to you after the experience with Bastet, and the headache, how can I explain it to you? It's an indicator of danger. You felt the danger before, but now you're hypersensitive. that's the reason for the headhaches while you patrol at nights."  
  
"My intuition is killing me. But last night and in the bar with Gibson, and yesterday."  
  
"You could perceive the assault last night."  
  
"But why did I pass out?"  
  
"My theory is that the pain will be more intense depending on the level of danger that is near you. Perhaps it was not just a thief that assaulted the jeweler's last night, and possibly in the bar some inadvertent hoodlum entered, someone very dangerous." 


	4. Live Wire

"A woman entered at the Bar..." Helena remembered pulling a seat to sit down "My headache was up the whole time that she was in the bar."  
  
"Can it be... do you remember who she was?" Barbara turned her chair to Helena.  
  
"..No, I saw her just an instant, my head hurt a lot and I went to the rear bar. She was almost your age and she had black short hair."  
  
"I don't believe that will be very useful, but I can do a check."  
  
"Can you help me get rid of my headache?" Helena asked curiously.  
  
"I can help you control it a little-- but eliminate. I don't think so, it's a natural sixth sense that has woken up "  
  
"If I faint every time that my 'sixth sense' begins to work I'm dead." Helena exclaimed.  
  
"Yes... " Barbara sighed deeply ".For that reason it's too risky for you to patrol."  
  
"Wait a minute, wait a minute." Helena crossed her arms over the table and looked at her fixedly "You don't want to keep me here all day."  
  
"It is dangerous for you to fight in this condition, for you and for Dinah. The aspirin would help you to alleviate it but not completely, if I give you something stronger to calm the headache, it will not be good as you couldn't perceive danger and your reflexes will be slower."  
  
Helena sighed and lowered her head closing her eyes long seconds.  
  
"Another headhache?" Barbara asked looking her worriedly.  
  
"No... I am thinking what to do..." Helena raised her head "You are right, my headaches are dangerous for Dinah and me."  
  
"Give me time to investigate a little more, perhaps I can find a solution. While I do that you will take a light medication."  
  
Dinah entered the Clock Tower at that moment. She saw Helena and Barbara, she was happy to see Helena and Barbara talking, but she hesitated to walk towards them. Helena was so mad with her. Barbara saw her and made a sign, indicating her over.  
  
"Hello, What's up?" she greeted.  
  
"Nothing, only I have a quite primitive version of the 'sixth sense'." Helena ran her hand through her hair.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Dinah asked, confused.  
  
"I will explain it to you later." Barbara signed her to be silent, Helena was sad.  
  
Helena didn't know what to say, she was angry with the girl last night and she had told her many hard things and Dinah didn't mind that and had stayed with her knowing she needed help.  
  
"Sorry kid." Helena said lowering her head.  
  
"..Uh?" Dinah and Barbara were surprised to hear Helena apologizing.  
  
"Sorry for last night." the brunette was ashamed "I was so rude with you and you just tried to help me, I was so angry with myself. "  
  
"Don't worry Helena I know it wasn't a good day for you yesterday." Dinah said touching her shoulder. The silence was palpable.  
  
"Ok, I need to show you what I've found" Oracle said breaking the silence and wheeling towards the laboratory. The girls followed her. She placed herself in front of the monitor and she showed them some pictures. "The last assaults have something in common," she explained "They were caused by electrical damages and the booty never appears even though we capture the thieves."  
  
"So?" Helena asked curiosly.  
  
"I need for you to check the small details more, maybe we'll find something that takes us to the boss."  
  
"Ok..." Dinah looked her watch "I'm going to start my homework or I won't be able to finish on time."  
  
Barbara agreed. Dinah took her bag and she headed to her bedroom. Helena looked at Barbara in silence for a while, and crossed her arms in doubt before asking.  
  
" Did I understand right hen you said that "WE" need take more care with the small details?. Are you speaking to me and Dinah? Are you telling me that I can continue patrolling?"  
  
Barbara reclined back in the chair "You worry me Hel, but... Your headache at first sight seems to be as an extension of your sense of perception. If that's correct, we have to learn how to work with it and how to control it. As you say, I can't keep you here all time, this could take days, months or years... Just please, be careful."  
  
* * *  
  
Dinah and Huntress were trying to capture the mastermind behind of the assaults. But for a couple of nights the activity seemed to stop. The girls devoted themselves to interrogating thieves trying to find answers.  
  
Dinah penned a thief and after putting him against a wall and to making him speak, she let him go. She walked toward Huntress who waited for her sitting on a stack of boxes.  
  
"That was rude." she said raising her brow  
  
"Well, you almost broke the arm of the last one. thas was really rude."  
  
"Oh, it was his fault, he tried to hit me first. Anything interesting?"  
  
"Nothing... single rumors but without names neither descriptions."  
  
Both girls began to walk down the street.  
  
"How do you feel...?" Dinah asked pointing to her head.  
  
"Well.... apparently I only have the headaches in high risk situations... With common thieves I don't have problem.But now I'm worried about Reese."  
  
"Reese? What will happen to him"  
  
"I don't know... It's strange. I feel that he is hiding something from me."  
  
"And have you asked him?  
  
"Yes... but he said that nothing happened." Huntress shrugged her shoulders.  
  
"Good, in that aspect both are the same." Dinah said derisively "every time that we asked you, your answer is 'nothing happen'. Now you know how annoying it is to have premonitions."  
  
"Yes, but at least you don't feel that your head is a pot of pressure" Huntress put her hands in the pockets "And you know what it is happening, I don't have a clue."  
  
"That is true... " Dinah raised her shoulders. Huntress felt a strong pressure and she closed her eyes. Dinah realized immediately that something had happened to her.  
  
"Again Huntress?" she asked to Huntress.  
  
"Yes..." The pain level ascended quickly, Huntress supported herself with a hand on the wall.  
  
Dinah touched her shoulder. "Did you take the pills that Oracle gave you today ?" Dinah notice that Huntress' pupils had become two thin lines.  
  
"Yes, but it's very strong... like in my apartment, something will happen" the headache increased, Huntress groaned and she crouched down on the floor taking both hands to her temples. Dinah kneeled next to her, concerned.  
  
"Barbara, it's very strong her headache" Dinah said in the mic "What do I do?"  
  
:: Be careful, if Huntress is feeling danger, it is for a good reason::  
  
A big noise of glasses exploding made Dinah look back. A strange woman in a fitted black suit with pants jumped to the street with a big bag in her hand. She had just robbed a bank.  
  
"Stay here!" Dinah told Huntress running toward the woman.  
  
"No... Dinah... Wait!!" Huntress tried to stop her but the pain prevented her "Damned sixth sense!" she thought to herself.  
  
"Stop right there!" the blond youth exclaimed to the woman. She observed her strange disguise, it seemed like a gymnast's suit with high boots.  
  
"Hello... are you The Huntress?" The woman looked at Dinah. Dinah was surprised by the question.  
  
"Why are you looking for Huntress? Who are you?"  
  
"I am Live Wire, Are you The Huntress?"  
  
"No." Dinah answered.  
  
:: Be careful Dinah! :: Barbara spoke in the mic :: She is very dangerous, she throws electric charges with her hands and eyes! She is a friend of Harley Quinn, I fought against her on a few occasions. Huntress, don't leave her alone! ::  
  
"Then go away, I cannot waste my time with you." Live Wire raised her hand throwing an electric charge at Dinah that the youth avoided by rotating to her side. Dinah was surprised, she raised her hand and with her mental power she pushed Live Wire against a window sounding an alarm.  
  
She got up angry and Dinah avoided two more attacks. One of the discharges set the garbage on fire. The strange woman's force was surprising.  
  
:: Dinah! :: Barbara said knowing that Huntress couldn't aid her ::Please, be more careful:: Dinah ignored the command and it elevated Live Wire with one of her hands. This allowed her to shoot Dinah with a potent discharge that impacted in her chest and she fell back. 


	5. The problems grow

Lire Wire put her feet on the floor and immediately she threw another discharge at Dinah, the girl screamed. Huntress raised her head and she saw Live Wire electrocuting Dinah, she forgot the pain and ran toward Live Wire. She jumped and kicked the strange woman in her back, turning Live Wire's attention away from Dinah.  
  
"That was a huge mistake" growled Huntress, trying to contain her headache. Live Wire recovered quickly, stretching her hand and threw her an electricity shot. Huntress jumped and she landed next to Live Wire kicking her in the head.  
  
"You are a good fighter -- who are you?" Live Wire was really worried.   
  
"You can call me The Huntress"  
  
"You are Huntress" Live Wire grunted, "My boys told me that you and your friend are annoying them! And that you are very dangerous, and yes, you are very good... really very good. I was thinking that you were a ghost in the imagination of my boys"  
  
"No, I'm real." Huntress said avoiding a light shot and punching her again in the face "I saw you in those assaults... you escaped in the cables with the booty..."  
  
"Of course" Live Wire began to be grow impatient, she tried to hit Huntress with her energy but the youth was very skilled, she was avoiding her and hitting her strongly. She looked suddenly at Dinah, she was unconsciuos lying in the floor, she gave an agile jump and fell next to Dinah, she grabbed her by the neck and she put her another hand over her heart.   
  
"Do you know what will happen to her if I throw her a discharge?" Live Wire shouted to Huntress "If you come one step closer, I'll kill her!"   
  
"No!" Huntress felt a chill in her back.  
  
::What happened?.. Barbara asked in the mic.  
  
"She's got Dinah." Huntres mumbled and raised her hands "Don't hurt her.I'm here."  
  
The police car sirens could be heard, the alarm from the broken window alerted them. "Damn!" Live Wire grunted, "I believe that you and I will see each other later." Live Wire extended her hand toward Huntress and threw her an electric shock, she let go of Dinah. Huntress flew in the air and crashed against a wall, she fell heavily to the ground.  
  
"Keep away from my boys or I'll hunt you down and kill you." Live Wire said throwing her another electric shock, Huntress moaned, she felt as if her body was breaking in pieces. Live Wire transformed her self into an energy ball and disappeared througth the light cables.  
  
"Ouu." Huntress took her hand to her chest, that had hurt. She realized that her headache had disappeared when Live Wire was gone.  
  
::Huntress is everything ok?:: she heard Oracle's voice in her ear.  
  
"God." Huntres groaned while she got up "That woman is really dangerous."  
  
The police sirens came closer, Dianh was still on the ground, she ran toward her and took her pulse.   
  
"Live Wire hit Dinah." Huntress said "She is unconscious, I'll take her to the Clock Tower right now." Huntress loaded her over her shoulder and dissapeared in the darkness.   
  
* * *  
  
Huntress was sitting on one of the tables in the lab waiting for Barbara, she was with Dinah in her room, she felt guilty, she hadn't been able to support Dinah in time. Her headaches were a risk not only for her, Barbara was right. Barbara appeared and she ascended on the ramp.   
  
"She is going to be ok," she said "she's sleeping now, it was just the high electric shock."   
  
"... It was my fault Barbara" Huntress shook her head "I should have been there to help her and I failed..."   
  
"Don't blame yourself, you can't avoid your headaches. You were lucky his time, but remember that in this work we can't leave anything to luck."   
  
Huntress looked toward Dinah's room and she sighed deeply. "I need to do something to avoid these headaches... They almost killed her..."   
  
"While we figure it out I will give you a stronger analgesic." Barbara said "I didn't want to do it before because it can affect your alertness, practically will block it, and you will have to walk with much more care. I can't allow that you face Live Wire again with your head about to explode, it would be fatal as much for you as for Dinah."   
  
"Why did she ask for me?"   
  
"I imagine because your name is very well-known in the dark world, Dinah is not as known as you yet. Live Wire would have been investigating who was stopping them."   
  
"How we will stop an electric maniac? I reached to hit her several times but when she zapped me, it was terrible."   
  
"I did it one time," Barbara remembered "I can do it again, I will create an insulating outfit of silica can cover her body and stop the electricity from coming out of her body."  
  
Huntress and Dinah avoided more holdups without being able to capture Live Wire, she always vanished exactly before they could arrive. Both began to move unfruitfully in the darkness circles of the crime looking for information about the stranger woman during several days. But they couldn't get any information.  
  
* * *  
  
Live Wire AKA Amanda McKee, drank a beer at a bar, she felt bothersome and frustrated by not being able to avoid Huntress and her friend to continue frustrating her plans. With her index finger she played moving a pencil on the table hardly using a slight electric discharge distractedly perceptible while she meditated on what to do.  
  
"May I sit down my dear lady?" Amanda rose her eyes and lauged when saw a man with long blond hair and dark eyeglasses in front of her.  
  
"Al Hawke? What do you do here? This is ridiculous!"  
  
"How did you recognize me?" Al Hawke sat down in a chair placing his drink in the table.  
  
"Your voice is unmistakable."  
  
"The jail is not a place that likes me a lot and now I have the whole department of Gothic city after me. But please, don't speak about me, let us speak about you. I have heard news of stranger assaults with certain 'electric' characteristic, I imagined that were you."  
  
"Yes... How did you found me?"  
  
"It's easy, we have so much in common."  
  
"You have problems no?"  
  
"Yes..." Amanda gave a deep sigh and she gave a sip to her glass "I Have behind two annoying problems and I have not been able to come undone of them."  
  
"I imagine who are you talking about... a blond youth with mind powers and a brown youth of black hair, always dressed of dark."  
  
Amanda looked at him it curious, Hawke had caught her attention. "Do you know Them?"  
  
"Something about that, something about that." Hawke crossed his leg and he passed it finger in the mouth of his glass.  
  
"Yes, that Huntress is really bothersome" Amanda took her hand to her jaw remembering the blows that Huntress had given her "It looks as she orders the blond."  
  
"Would it interest you if something bad were to happen to her?"  
  
Amanda's eyes shone intensely. "I'm listening"  
  
"She ruined my plans too. We can work as a team." 


	6. Huntress was hunted

The following week the rumors of an unusual movement of criminals began to grow in New Gothman, the rumors that hoodlums of all domestic parts had arrived in the city. Barbara received the information that someone was helping Live Wire but she couldn't get the name.  
  
Barbara got up very late one night to drink a glass of water in the kitchen, when she turned on the light, she saw a figure reclined in the armchair in the living room, observing thoroughly she realized that it was Helena, she never stayed in the Tower, not matter how late she was. She wheeled towards her, she rested at her side.  
  
"Do you feel well?" she touched her forehead.  
  
"... No.. " Helena opened her eyelids, her face reflected fatigue "I haven't been able to sleep..."  
  
"Why don't you rest in the room?"  
  
"I didn't plan to stay here, I thought that if I rest here just a moment, the headhaceh will go, but it didn't. I Took some aspirins but it didn't work. This headache is worse everytime... I will like to be able to sleep a few hours."  
  
"I'll be right back." Barbara rotated her wheelchair toward the elevator: She returned a few minutes later. "Loosen your pants." she asked her clapping her on her thigh.  
  
"What is that?" Helena looked at her with her eyes half opened, opening the button of her pants.  
  
"I will make you sleep a while" Barbar lowered the pants a bit and injected the liquid into her. "you will be able to rest a little. I promise that tomorrow I'll revise again all your studies. I'm beginning to hate this more each day."  
  
"... I just want to rest... My head is killing me..."  
  
"You will, you will..."  
  
Barbara stayed with her until she fell deeply sleep. She covered her with a quilt and wheeled toward her room.  
  
* * *  
  
"Good morning!" Dinah greeted Barbara the next morning she was preparing her papers to take to the school, when she sat down near her, she observed the other side of the platform, in the living room Helena was sleeping deeply covered with a quilt.  
  
She looked at Barbara. "Why is she sleeping here? I can't believe it."  
  
Barbara gave a quick glance at Helena, she took off her eyeglasses and she placed them on the table. "She was out, I had to inject her with a sedative, I'm very concerned, now she has the headhache all day. I need check all her analyses again."  
  
"Will you allow her to leave to patrol?"  
  
"I won't be able to retain it, I will give her some strong pills, I don't like the idea so much because they are very strong and are like a sedative, they will diminish her capacity to react or of perceiving danger as she is used to."  
  
"Is the headache becoming uncontrollable?"  
  
".Or she is foreseeing a very big danger... and that worries me more."  
  
"That sounds very bad." Dinah looked again towards the sleeping Helena. "Does she know it?"  
  
"No, it is something that I was thinking about all night after I left her sleeping in the room."  
  
Dinah took a deep breath, she was worried for her friend too. Helena never admitted it when she felt sick, and when she did admit it to Barbara it was because she felt really bad.  
  
* * *  
  
Huntress and Dinah worked separat trying to figure out if the rumors about the thugs arriving in New Gothman had some connecton with Live Wire  
  
That night was cold,it had been raining all day. Huntress was sitting on the top of an emergency stairway of an old department building waiting for an infomer that she had an appointment with in the alley. She rubbed her hands.  
  
"It's so cold" she said "I need change the place of these blind dates."  
  
::Try a restaurant next time:: she heard Dinah's voice.  
  
::How is your headache Huntress? :: Oracle asked.  
  
"I'm feeling better since you gave me those pills"  
  
::Be very careful, remember that those pills blocked your warning senses and you will be not able to move as fast as usuall. Anything yet?::  
  
"Nothing. How is your luck Dinah?"  
  
:: Nothing. wait :: the Dinah voice sounded over the comm. Set.:: I see one of the guys that we are looking for, I'll go after him. ::  
  
"Good luck" Huntress said.  
  
::You both, don't break contact with me please.:: Oracle said.  
  
* * *  
  
Dinah fell over the man and pushed him against a wall.  
  
"Okay, I'm tired of your games. speak." she said.  
  
"I told you that." the man explained.  
  
"You are lying!" she hit him with her fist "I know that, speak. You know what's happening."  
  
The man punched her in the stomach and ran towards the alley. Dinah moved her hand and the man rose of the floor. She threw him over an old wooden box on the corner of the street. She grabbed him by the neck but he was unconscious.  
  
"Oh, no. I hit him very hard." Dinah thought, she began to check in his pockets, maybe she could find something. She found a piece of paper in his pant pocket and unfolded it.  
  
* * *  
  
The minutes had lapsed in silence, suddenly Huntress heard a sound behind her, she turned her head and a shot smashed a few inches from her head.  
  
* * *  
  
:: Jesus! :: Barbara heard Dinah scream into the mic as she looked at the monitor.  
  
"What happened Dinah?" she asked the blond girl.  
  
::It's a contest to hunt down Huntress! Live Wire organized a contest to hunt down Huntress, she's paying a big reward for her capture, for that reason the criminals are arriving in the city::  
  
Oracle felt her blood freeze, Live Wire was too angry because she couldn't catch Huntress and she and Dinah had been breaking all her robbery plans. She was as mad as Harley Quinn and she knew that wasn't a joke. That was the reason why the headaches were growing, she was perceiving the danger around her.  
  
"Huntress, come back immediately!" she ordered the brunette.  
  
* * *  
  
Huntress jumped into the alley and hid behind some garbage cans. She didn't know in that moment what was worse, not having her sixth sense or the headaches.  
  
"I hear you Oracle, but it's too late." she explained "there is a sniper, I'm the target. I'm beginning to seriously consider that mask-wearing thing you keep raving about."  
  
:: You finally understand the idea of a secret identity.:: Dinah said ::Where is she Barbara?::  
  
::At 34 avenue, it's far from you, go faster Dinah!::  
  
"Very amusing." Helena reached over to see a movement on the second floor of the building where the shot had come from. "I'm go for him!" she exclaimed running towards him, she jumped onto the window sill. The sniper had escaped, and was now moving downstairs.  
  
The sniper ran into the alley, suddenly Huntress fell in front of him.  
  
"Are you looking for me?" she asked raising her brow.  
  
The sniper wanted to hit her with his weapon but Huntress avoided it and hit him with her fists and knocked him over. She open his pockets and found the contest paper.  
  
"Young girl, 25, dressed in black, short brown hair, white, dangerous." Huntress read the paper "Probable places: Alleys, dark places and roofs." She folded the paper up and put it into her pocket. "I think it's save to say that's me."  
  
"Come back immediately:: Oracle ordered, :: I don't want more surprises::  
  
Huntress got up and turned, she was surprised to see a large man standing across from her. She hadn't felt his presence.  
  
"What the...?" before being able to finish her sentence the man punched her in the face stunning her, he took her by the lapel of her leather jacket and hit her back against the brick wall, cracking the wall in the process. Without releasing her, he hit her head against his head and shattered her back against the wall again. A trickle of blood made it's way down Huntress' forehead.  
  
"An enormous gorilla intercepted me..." Huntress grunted looking at the man while he had her against the wall, he wore a gray mask and his muscles were exaggeratedly big.  
  
"Bane caught you..." he told her.  
  
* * *  
  
Barbara was frozen when she heard the name. "My God! No!! " she exclaimed "Get out of there Huntress!!"  
  
* * *  
  
"Bane is wrong" Huntress said raising her two feet from the ground and using them as a lever she made him back away. The man loosened his hold on her. "This guy ate muscles..." she said falling on his feet over the floor.  
  
:: Huntress get out of there! :: Barbara screamed through the mic.  
  
Huntress couldn't move, Bane was over her again, he was big but his movement was even faster. He threw her a blow that the girl stopped with her forearm. The youth punched him in the face twice. Bane tried to hit her again but Huntress avoided it bending over.  
  
Huntress threw another punch at him, but he grabbed her hand and hit her in the jaw, she saw stars and stepped back feeling her knees bend. A second punch in her jaw made her turn and fall.  
  
"Ow..." she mumbled putting her hand to her bleeding nose, Bane hit like a mule. Before being able to react, Bane kicked her strongly in her ribs, taking out her air. He lifted her by the lapel of her coat and punched her again in the stomach, a second blow hit her in the face. Huntress fell over some garbage cans.  
  
::Huntress do you copy? :: she heard Barbara's voice calling her ::get out of there! That lunatic broke your fathers back! ::  
  
"I don't have a father..." the girl mumbled trying to endure the pain.  
  
"Never hit Bane!" he screamed. Huntress saw the big man over her again. He picked her up by the back of her coat and smashed her against the floor, Huntress fell with all her weight on her shoulder, she groaned. Whoever that man was, he wasn't giving her time of react. She felt a strong kick in her stomach and a second one made her scream as she felt her rib crack under the pressure.  
  
* * *  
  
Barbara had been listening to all the noise and the groaning, she was desperate, Bane was a murderer without feelings, Huntress was in serious problems ::Huntress please, run away as far as you can!:: she asked again with out have a response.  
  
* * *  
  
"Oh God..." Huntress laid on the floor stunned by the pain, she grabbed her stomach with her hands. Her whole body hurt and she felt as if everything was moving around her. She heard the distant sound of Barbara calling her, ordering her to get away.  
  
"That's all you got?" Bane began circling her and kicked her again in her ribs. Huntress grunted painfuly, she turned to her side as she coughed up blood. She tried to think clearly, but she was too dazed, she knew she had a couple of broken ribs and surely a dislocated shoulder.  
  
"You are not my rival!" He took her again by her lapel and made her get up, he put her face in front his face, Huntress tried to keep her eyes open, but her mind didn't respond, she was falling into unconsciousness, "Bane will charge good money for you... give thanks for that, I will kill you."  
  
Huntress couldn't avoid passing out as her head fell to her back. 


	7. We need a plan

Oracle stopped everything to listen, Huntress didn't respond to her calls. She put her head on the table and covered it with her hands. Bane had trapped Huntress, Damn it wasn't he supposed to be in prison. Suddenly she came to the realization, if Huntress had fallen, Dinah was in a great danger trying to help her.  
  
"Dinah come back immediately!" she ordered. Dinah continued running to Huntress' last known location "Dinah do you copy? Come back."  
  
"Sorry, can't do that Oracle," Dinah said breathlessly.  
  
"Dinah, listen to me please. You can't face Bane alone, he gets his strength from a drug called Venom, he is extremely dangerous, come back..." Oracle pleaded.  
  
* * *  
  
Dinah didn't respond, she arrived at the site less than ten minutes later. She was too late, no sign of Bane or Huntress. She started looking around for clues.  
  
"Where did they go?" she asked Oracle through the com.  
  
"Come back to the Clock Tower." Oracle said.  
  
"Where are they?" Dinah exclaimed annoyed, "You can trace her with the Delphi!"  
  
"Dinah, please, come back, I know that you are worried about Huntress, so am I, remember we have a job to do and we have to turn our emotions off. I don't want anything to happen to you as well. Come back to the Clocktower, please."  
  
"Oracle tell me where they are!" Dinah punched a metal door putting a serious dent in it. She was angry that Oracle wouldn't give her the information. Tears of frustration started falling down her cheeks.  
  
"Come back to the Clock tower," she heard Oracle's sternest voice. "Time is of the essence, every second counts. I need you here. You can't do this alone. If we want to help her we need a plan."  
  
"I'm not some naïve girl, anymore! Why won't you understand that?" Dinah screamed putting her hands on her hips and pacing furiously, Huntress was in serious trouble in Bane's clutches. It would help to know if she was still alive.  
  
"I know, Dinah I know, but I need you," Oracle prayed Dinah would listen to her.  
  
"Without you I cannot help Huntress... Dinah this isn't about your experience. It's the fact that we have to think with our heads and not our hearts. I need you to calm down and get back to the Clocktower." Dinah drop- kicked a garbage can as she stormed off back to the Clocktower.  
  
* * *  
  
Bane went under New Gotham City, where the remains of the original Gotham City destroyed years ago by an earthquake. He went to the ruins of a big building and walked down a flight of stairs into the basement. He had Huntress draped over his shoulder. Bane kicked open the door, Live Wire was surprised to see him when he walked into the room. Bane tossed Huntress on the floor in front of Live Wire. Live Wire looked up at Bane and smiled.  
  
"Al Hawke was right, you are very, very effective...." The smile disappeared from Live Wire's face when she took a closer look at Huntress, who had taken a serious beating. Live Wire turned Huntress' face up with her foot. "What were you thinking? We want her alive and you bring her here practically dead!" She exclaimed angrily. "If she dies, how will I be able to complete our plans?"  
  
"You didn't specify Alive or Dead. I got her here..Pay up!" Bane declared.  
  
"No!" Live Wire screamed angrily, pointing to Huntress "A beating like this was not a part of the bargain!"  
  
"You will pay me, now!" Bane exclaimed.  
  
"No! You should've caught her without a mark on her. Well, perhaps one... But this...!" Live Wire was furious.  
  
"Pay me now or I will do the same to you." Bane tried to hit Live Wire and gracefully jumped out of the way.  
  
"Bane you blockhead broken body parts not a deal make. You won't get a dime outta me!" Live Wire threw one of her electric shocks that Bane quickly avoided. Enraged. He broke one of the shelves off the wall and threw it at Live Wire. She ducked and avoided the shelf.  
  
The fight didn't last long, though Bane was strong but Live Wire caught him with a serious electrical shock and he fell like a brick wall making a big thud when hit the floor. Live Wire let out her breath she didn't know she was holding.  
  
"Damn stupid ox. Wow. If he could do that to her."Live Wire looked over at Huntress. "I got real lucky." Huntress had stirred a little half opening her eyelids. It hurt too much to move.  
  
"Well, the kitten is awake..." Live Wire said and picked up a radio to call to her guards. Within minutes they were there. They roughly picked up Huntress and dragged her inside a small room and dumped her in the corner of the room. Live Wire pressed a button and an invisible magnetic field was activated blocking the exit of the room. The men went back for Bane and dragged him out of the room.  
  
Huntress began to regain her senses as she tried to figure out where she was. Her whole body was in agony, it felt like she had been run over with a train. The pounding headache wasn't helping her mood either.  
  
"Do you like your new house, kitten?" Live Wire said as she leaned over to look at her. Huntress grunted angrily. She tried to move but her body wouldn't respond.  
  
"Kitten looks a little annoyed." Live Wire smiled "Sorry Bane beat the crap outta you. Unfortunately, you will have to remain here awhile. The Boss said that I have to take care of the merchandise. He paid a lot of money for you. In fact, I have to call him now. He wants to come down and see you for himself. Bane is an animal; it shows me though that you're worth every cent the boss paid. I suggest you rest." The woman headed for the door where one of the guards was standing. "If she tries anything, shoot her." Live Wire said as she walked out the door.  
  
Huntress turned her body carefully so that her back was on the floor so she could try to rest. Each movement was pure agony. Huntress coughed and covered her mouth. She looked at her hand that was covering her mouth, blood was on it. Huntress closed her eyes and placed her hands over her ribs, This was gonna take some time to recover.  
  
* * *  
  
The door of the elevator opened up. Barbara and Dinah were working hard in the laboratory. Dinah was surprised to see Reese enter the room.  
  
"Reese!" Dinah exclaimed "What are you doing here?"  
  
"I called him" Barbara explained "I lost Helena's signal when Bane took her underground.. Reese will try to find out where Bane took her. There had to be some scuzzball out there who knew about the completion."  
  
"They are in the old Gotham Central Bank" Reese explained as he placed a piece of paper on the table. Barbara and Dinah came closer. "I brought the plans so that you can see where the entrance is. Almost all the sides are blocked off with debris. I didn't have to hit this guy too hard, he didn't like pain. He spilled everything. We gotta move fast though, we don't have much time."  
  
"Hitting someone for information, that became legal when?" Dinah raised her eyebrow, Reese's attitude surprised her.  
  
"Well, I needed information fast. I don't like breaking the law Dinah, but we are talking about Huntress' life here. I didn't have time for formalities." Reese explained.  
  
"I obtained information that Live Wire is not the only one behind this." Barbara said while she placed the transponder around her waist "Do you know anything about that?"  
  
Reese was silent for a second before answering. "There's a rumor going around, But I want to confirm it first."  
  
"If we will know who is helping her, we may have a better chance of knowing what to do." Barbara took some spheres of the table and she gave a few to Dinah.  
  
"What is that?" did Reese asked.  
  
"Silicate dust spheres, if we throw it at Live Wire we will create a coating to prevent her from throwing electrical discharges at us. Dinah, lets go." Barbara took the plans and she got up "Reese, I need some time before you arrive with the police."  
  
"How long?" Reese looked surprised. Knowing what Helena went up against, he wanted to get to her as soon as possible.  
  
"The police shouldn't see us, or Helena for that matter. Just enough time to get her out." Barbara said.  
  
"An hour?" Reese said as he saw them head for the elevator.  
  
"I think that may just be enough." Barbara said as the doors of the elevator closed. 


	8. Where am I?

"That Bane is a barbarian!" Live Wire screamed to Hawke by the phone "That moron almost killed her!"  
  
"Bane is somewhat brutal but very effective at what he does." Hawke said through the phone. "She is still alive, right?"  
  
"More or less, will you still pay the full amount for her in this condition?" Live Wire asked.  
  
"If she is still alive yes, dead will pay a little less. I want kill her personally." Hawke said. "Don't worry, she is alive, I knocked out Bane, he's such an idiot." Live Wire smiled.  
  
Hawke laughed loud "Ok, keep her there, I promise to be there as soon as possible to start the show."  
  
* * *  
  
Huntress was in a small room where were the safe-deposit boxes were held in the old bank, she dozed lightly curled in a ball in the corner of the cell. She didn't know what hurt worse the headache or her ribs. In that moment she remembered the mic, it was on.  
  
"¿Oracle.?" she said in low voice "Do you copy?" she only she could listened a deep silence "Oracle are you there?"  
  
She heard a loud noise and lifted her head to look up. She saw the guard at the door flying through the air and smash against the wall. Dinah and Oracle entered the vault. Dinah saw her and went over to her.  
  
"Be careful!, there is an magnetic field around me!" she exclaimed.  
  
"Sorry if I didn't answer, I was busy." Oracle eyed the wall for a control panel. When she saw it, she began to work the cover off the panel.  
  
"Are you alright?" Dinah asked her.  
  
"I've had better days" Huntress said "Every bone in my body hurts."  
  
Oracle crossed two wires causing a short circuit and the magnetic field disappeared. Dinah took Huntress' arm to help her to get up. Oracle took one look at her and knew Huntress' condition was not good at all.  
  
"Huntress, We need to get you out of here right now. Where are Bane and Live Wire?" Oracle asked. "Bane is too dangerous to be left unaccounted for."  
  
"Dangerous, you don't have to tell me that. I was his personal 'punching bag'." Helena tried to make light of the situation.  
  
"Jokes! How can you be making jokes when that psycho is still out there?!" Dinah replied.  
  
"Relax Dinah, Live Wire knocked Bane out when he demanded his payment for me." Huntress explained, "She left the room saying that she needed to call someone and that he wanted to come for me, personally."  
  
"We were right, there is more than just Live Wire involved." Oracle said.  
  
"You want to tell me just where the hell is this place?" Huntress looked around.  
  
"In the old Gotham Central Bank in the underground ruins. We only found you because of Reese. He snagged an informant and 'persuaded' the nice gentleman to tell him where to find you. A bit primitive but effective, I must say. Dinah and I had to take out several of Live Wire's men before arriving down here." Oracle explained.  
  
"Reese actually punched someone? Holy Police brutality. He did that for me?" Huntress was surprised.  
  
"Yeah, seems he only does it for you." Dinah said with a sly smile.  
  
"I wonder if that's good news or bad?" Huntress wondered.  
  
"We will discuss it later. Can you walk?" Oracle asked her.  
  
"Yes..." Huntress looked at Dinah "A little help would be great..."  
  
"Sure..." Dinah smiled slightly at the fact that Huntress put away her stubborn streak for once. Suddenly, Huntress howled in pain, she raised a hand to her head as she felt a stabbing pain.  
  
"What happened?" Dinah took her by the arm. "What's the matter?"  
  
Oracle felt the impact of an electric discharge in her back, she smashed against the wall, and moaned when she felt as if her entire back was on fire, her clothes began to smoke, the transponder had been short circuited. Dinah turned her head in surprise to see Live Wire standing in the doorway of the vault. Dinah raised her hand and threw Live Wire backward, making her break her contact with Oracle. Oracle slid down the wall onto the floor, dazed.  
  
Huntress realized that the transponder was still short circuiting and was burning Oracle. She reached over and unfastened the transponder from Oracle's back. She threw it to the other side of the room. Dinah jumped in front of Live Wire and ducked as Live Wire launched another discharge. Dinah quickly got in two good punches and Live Wire fell to the floor.  
  
Dinah saw that she wasn't getting up and she took a couple of the Silicate spheres out of her coat pocket. She went to throw them when Live Wire jumped up and launched her attack. Dinah flew through the air as the electrical shock tore through her body. As she hit the floor all she could do was scream in agony as the electrical energy got more intense.  
  
Huntress saw Dinah fall at Live Wire's underhanded sneak attack. With great effort, Huntress stood up and kicked Live Wire in the back. Live Wire turned toward Huntress and tried to punch her. Dinah curled up in a ball gasping in pain. Huntress blocked the punch with her arm.  
  
"Not so fast, Sparky!" she said.  
  
Live Wire, now really angry tried a roundhouse kick but was blocked again. Huntress attempted a kick of her own, but Live Wire grabbed her foot and pulled her down to the floor. They rolled around on the floor each trying to gain the upper hand. Live Wire quickly gained the upper hand, because of Huntress' injuries. Live Wire grabbed Huntress' head between her hands and tried to scramble Huntress' brains with some electricity. Huntress felt like her brain was going to explode and her entire body went into convulsions. A powdery substance covered them suddenly. The shocking that Huntress' was receiving, suddenly stopped.  
  
Live Wire looked at her hands in absolute disbelief.  
  
"What the.?!" Live Wire turned her head, "Ya blonde headed little twerp, what did you do to me?!"  
  
Dinah was standing behind her. Live Wire raised her hands to throw some electricity, but not even sparks came out. Live Wire got up off of Huntress and turned to face Dinah.  
  
"Well, I guess Sparky doesn't even fit for a nickname anymore." Dinah chuckled.  
  
"Didn't you have enough, yet little birdy." Live Wire was beyond angry  
  
"Enough? Bring it on!" Dinah responded. "Let's see how you are when you have to fight fair." Live Wire was not skilled in hands on fighting and Dinah knew, she relied on her electric discharges.  
  
Oracle straightened herself out, her back felt like it was on fire. She realized the transponder was gone and she had a fairly large burn where it was. Huntress was on the floor nearby, unconscious. Oracle started crawling toward Huntress.  
  
Dinah ducked to avoid Live Wire's punch. Dinah followed with a right cross to her face then a left hook to the stomach. Dinah used a right uppercut to Live Wire's chin and Live Wire fell to the floor, out cold. Dinah turned and ran toward where Huntress was.  
  
"Live Wire tried to fry her brain." Dinah explained as she leaned down. "Oracle are you okay?"  
  
"Just a small burn, its nothing." Oracle replied as she lifted Huntress' head. "But I don't know about her. We need to get her back to the Clocktower as soon as possible, she's in shock.  
  
Reese entered to the vault "Oh, I was looking for you" he said with relief when saw them.  
  
"Have the police arrived, yet?" Dinah asked.  
  
"No, they will arrive in about 15 more minutes, What happened to her?" Reese came closer to Huntress looking very concerned.  
  
"Not good at all, Reese" Oracle said, "I need your help in getting her back to the Clocktower, please."  
  
"You can't walk." Dinah pointed out.  
  
"Reese take Huntress to the Hummer, then come back for me. Dinah could you tie up Live Wire before she decides to wake up?" Oracle asked  
  
* * * 


	9. Fault

Reese placed Helena on one of the stretchers in the infirmary. He turned her slightly so that Dinah could remove her coat. When Dinah tried to pull her arm out of the coat. Helena groaned.  
  
"Wouldn't this be easier if we just cut the coat off of her?" Reese asked concerned.  
  
"Ah .and have to die a slow, painful death when she wakes up. I don't think so." Dinah tried to be as gentle as she could as she took off the coat. Dinah grabbed a scanner from a nearby table and began to pass it over Helena's body.  
  
"Good Dinah, now I need a scan of her back. Reese can you help Dinah turn her over?" Oracle asked  
  
When Reese turned her over, Helena half opened her eyes and grunted in pain. "Easy Helena, everything is going to be alright. I just need to turn you over so that Dinah can scan it."  
  
"Hurts." Helena whispered, as she closed her eyes and fell into a deep, healing sleep. Reese's heart ached, it hurt to see her under these conditions. He felt guilty about what happened to her.  
  
Dinah finished scanning, Reese walked over to Barbara hoping that she would have some results. "How is she?"  
  
"Bane really did a number on her." Oracle pointed to some of the images on her computer screen."She has bruises all over her body, a concussion, two broken ribs, one of which has punctured her left lung." Barbara took a deep breath before she continued. "she almost fractured her clavicle so I need to immobilize her shoulder. That punctured lung worries me, though."  
  
"Barbara, look at this." Dinah pointed to on of the scan picture taken of Helena's head  
  
"What's that, Dinah?" Oracle looked at what Dinah was showing her.  
  
"Look..." Dinah took the keyboard and opened the file of a similar scan. "This is the one I just took, the second one over here is the one you took three weeks ago."  
  
"When we discovered the reason for the headaches." Oracle looked at the second scan.  
  
"Look, the abnormality is gone. The scan that I took today is very similar to this one." Dinah opened a new folder. "This is a scan of Helena's head from two months ago that you took. As you can see it's almost identical to the one from today."  
  
Barbara looked at Dinah, "This could very well mean that her headaches will be gone. That last shock that Live Wire gave her must have alleviated the problem and return her brain to normal functions, well as normal as Helena can be."  
  
Dinah smiled, "I guess we will have to wait until she wakes up to be sure."  
  
"Yes," Oracle looked at Reese "Ok, I have work to do, if you would please excuse us, Reese."  
  
"Can't I wait here?" Reese asked.  
  
"No, no, go to the kitchen, Alfred is there and he will be able to get you some dinner." Barbara answered as she looked back at her computer screen.  
  
* * *  
  
Dinah called Reese when Barbara finished helping Helena. He found her cutting Helena's hair near forehead so she would be able to put gauze on a cut.  
  
"I don't believe that cutting her hair will make her happy." Barbara sketched a slight smile. "I'm finished. She is going to be okay Reese. I can repair her lung. Her meta-human powers allows her to recover fast."  
  
Reese looked at Helena sleeping, and he caressed her cheek with his fingers. Barbara had placed her corset and had splinted her shoulder. Oracle took off the gloves and she placed them on a table.  
  
"... Oracle..." Reese hesitated a moment "... my father's to blame..."  
  
"Your father's to blame...?"  
  
"My father is behind this."  
  
Dinah stopped to make room for some insturments on a tray and she turned to see him. Oracle rotated her chair and looked Reese.  
  
"Do you mean that he planned everything from jail?"  
  
". He escaped one month ago from the prison." Reese lowered his head.  
  
"What are you saying?" Dinah exclaimed "Hawke ran away and you say anything to us?"  
  
"The police decided to maintain secrecy...." Reese put his hands on his waist.  
  
"You must tell her!" Dinah claimed, "You must us!"  
  
Barbara watched the test tubes and glass of the laboratory begin to tremble.   
  
"Dinah!" she lifted her hand "Calm down.!"  
  
"How could he hide something like that?" Dinah was furious "He killed my mother! And now almost killed Huntress!"  
  
" Yes, but he is my father!" Reese responded loudly.  
  
"Do you two want to lower your voice?" Barbara requested "Helena is resting! Dinah, control yourself or you will break something!"  
  
"I don't understand you Reese, I don't understand how you could hide that from Helena knowing how important is. I don't know how you can tell her you love her!" Dinah decided to leave and avoid the foolishness. She walked to her room. Reese was heart-stricken, he put his hands on his head.  
  
"Oracle."  
  
"You only had to trust her" Oracle interrupted his sentence "Reese, excuse me, but we could avoid this... look at Helena, Bane almost killed her!"  
  
"I know that, I know, I had the hope of catch him before. I never imagined that my father will do that to her..."  
  
Oracle lowered her head and crossed her fingers, she tried to contain her irritation and anger. "Have you thought of how Helena will react when she finds out that you hid this from her?"  
  
"I didn't think that my father would back for vengeance, I only imagined that he wanted to escape and to hide. I understood that until I intercepted the thief that gave to me the copy of the plans. He told me Al Hawke was helping Live Wire, that he had returned looking for revenge against Huntress, because she had interfered in his plans that night in the cellar when Black Canary died. He organized the competition with Live Wire, he called all his criminals acquaintances, he called Bane...."  
  
Oracle looked away. If she would knew that Al Hawke was free, maybe she would be able to figure out Live Wire's plans beforehand and avoid the beating that Bane gave to Helena. She felt irritated, but tried to control her self. Reese walked around nervously.  
  
"The thing that worries me right now, is that I don't believe that this has finished. He will look for Huntress, he won't stop until he traps her, like he did Black Canary. He wants to kill her."  
  
"Huntress is safe here, and for that reason don't worry." Oracle took a deep breath. "Tomorrow I will help you find Hawke, but. you must tell her everything. your confession is going to be hard for her, she trusts you and it is difficult for her to trust anyone, you know that. It will hurt her a lot, maybe more than."  
  
"I will do it, but not now, I have to catch him before he tries to trap Helena again." Reese walked to the elevator "I want to avoid him hurting her again. It is my duty."  
  
"Reese, it would be better if you talk to her, not me. It's going to be worse if you don't do it."  
  
"I can't stay here just looking!"  
  
"You did! You stayed looking without saying a word to us!"  
  
"I will tell her, I promise, but first I need to catch my father."  
  
"And in the meantime? What do I tell her?" Barbara was mad "I can't hide the fact that Hawke is out to kill her!! Dinah knows this and she is not going to keep this secret because she knows that Helena's life and her life is in danger."  
  
The door was closed. Oracle felt rabid and angry, she remained silent.  
  
"Problems Miss Barbara?" Alfred's voice took her out of her thoughts.  
  
"Many. and very big" Barbara turned to look at him "Where is Dinah?"  
  
"She is locked in her room, I believe that she is very bothersome."  
  
"I understand her."  
  
"I prepared some coffee in the kitchen."  
  
"Thank you, I need it but. Could you help me first to take to Helena to her room?"  
  
"Sure." * * *  
  
Reese's office phone rang, he answered distractedly. When he heard the voice on the other side of the line he got up of his seat.  
  
"Father, where are you?" he exclaimed.  
  
:: I can't tell you.::  
  
"What do think that you are doing?"  
  
::What are you talking about?::  
  
"You almost killed the woman that I love!"  
  
:: You have a relationship with her?::  
  
"If I have a relationship with her or not, that isn't the fact, you organized a competition to hunt a girl! That is madness!"  
  
:: Reese, I didn't call you to speak of her.::  
  
"Leave her alone! I won't rest until I catch you! Where are you? "  
  
::Sorry Reese, I can't tell you. I will call you when you are calmer..."  
  
"Don't touch Huntress! I never will forgive you!" Reese only heard a deep silence and later the communication was cut. Full of fury he whipped the headphone against the desk, he took his sack and he left the station. 


	10. Final?

To all, well this is the end in this moment but this is going to have a To be continued, I hope you like it!  
  
* * *  
  
Dinah was lost in her thoughts; she stood up next to the window in the room looking toward it. Helena was sleeping, she moved restlessly in the bed, Dinah didn't looked her neither her sweated. Dinah knew that Al Hawke was free, she was so concerned, she felt a great anger inside her. She observed when the rain began to fall on the window, it was a very cold morning.  
  
Reese confused her, she knew that Hawke was his father, but she didn't understand how he could hide it, knowing that Al Hawke would look for them trying to take revenge, like had happened with her mother. The noise of a glass smashing made her turn around. Helena was in the middle of a nightmare, she was moving her head to side to side and with a hand she had thrown a jar, which was on the desk, to the floor that was on the desk.  
  
Dinah came closer, she moved her calling to her. Helena half-opened her eyes breathing excitedly.  
  
"Hey, it was only a bad dream." Dinah told her looking into her eyes, her pupils were cat ones.  
  
"Oh." Helena said trying to think clearly ". I hate it."  
  
"Do you want some water?"  
  
"No. I am ok."  
  
"I'm glad to hear that, because you threw the jar of water to the floor" Dinah said bending over to pick up the pieces glass.  
  
"I'm sorry." Helena tried to rest on her side in the back of the headboard supported by her only free hand "I can't move with this above." she said referring to her splinted shoulder "and this presses. " she pointed the corset "can't you loosen it a little?"  
  
"Barbara told you no, you need keep the splint on the shoulder at least 2 more days." Dinah answered distractedly. Helena sensed something wrong in Dinah.  
  
"You seem strange, something happen?"  
  
"No." Dinah put the wastebasket next to her and she took a cloth to clean the water on the floor.  
  
"Dinah, speak to me."  
  
Dinah continued cleaning without saying a word.  
  
"And now who is the obstinate?" Helena asked her.  
  
Dinah threw the cloth on the basket and she got up. She crossed her arms and she exhaled deeply. ". Al Hawke escaped from prison.." she said finally.  
  
"Al Hawke?"  
  
". He helped Live Wire to organize that idiot competition to hunt you."  
  
Helena couldn't believe what she was listening. "What.?"  
  
"Yes. Reese's father is free and he wants to kill you, like he killed my mother." Dinah looked at her with anguish. Helena felt the rage growing inside her and she put the sheets a-side.  
  
"Where are you going?" Dinah retained her at the arms.  
  
"Why wasn't I told?" Helena was furious, her cat eyes shining.  
  
"Because we wanted you to rest!. you stay in bed!"  
  
"Why did you hide it from me?" Helena began to struggle with Dinah trying to get up.  
  
"Helena, you will injure your self!" When Dinah felt that she was getting up, Dinah used her mental power to force her against the mattress "For this reason we didn't tell you!"  
  
"Don't do this!" Helena grunted feeling that an invisible force sustained her against the bed "Let me go!"  
  
"I have more reasons than you to be angry, so, control yourself!" Dinah screamed, "He killed my mother and now almost killed you!"  
  
"What's happening here?" Barbara's voice was heard in the room.  
  
"Why didn't anybody tell me?" Helena exclaimed moving her legs trying to get up. "Dinah! Release me!"  
  
Barbara guessed what Helena was talking about and she threw Dinah a cold look.  
  
"She needed to know this!" Dinah said crossing her arms.  
  
"First you calm down" Barbara told Helena as she wheeled her chair towards her.  
  
"Since when did you know this?" Helena face her "Since when?"  
  
"I would tell you everything if you calm down!" Barbara exclaimed. "And Dinah will free you okay?"  
  
Helena stopped fighting, her eyes shone looking towards the wall, angry, she was thwarted. Barbara waited some seconds before she requested Dinah to release Helena. The girl remained raging, sitting in the bed without telling a word waiting for Barbara's answer.  
  
"Live Wire contacted Al Hawke," Barbara explained "he helped her to organize the competition to hunt you, he contacted several hoodlums, among them Bane. We didn't know it until the night that we brought you here after capturing Live Wire, as you, I was bother, Dinah also. and we knew that you would feel mad if we decided to wait some days before telling it to you. We have been investigating trying to find him but it has been unsuccessful"  
  
"Since when he is a fugitive?"  
  
". more than one month." Barbara swallowed, knowing what was to come.  
  
"Did Reese know it.?" Helena felt her fury grow again "Reese knew it, is it true?" she looked at Barbara.  
  
Barbara nodded. "Yes, he knew it, that night he told us, he was very confused because he said that it was his blame what had happened to you. I told him that it was true, that he should have trusted you, and we will have the possibility of avoiding that Bane catches you."  
  
Helena furiously fanned the pillow against the wall, she tried to get up but she saw Dinah raise her hand threatening to put her back against the bed.  
  
"I'm sorry Helena" Barbara tried to calm her "It annoy us as much as it annoys you, but you must talk to him, he must have a reason."  
  
"Yes, a reason why Bane beat Helena." Dinah mumbled.  
  
"Dinah! Don't worsen this even more please!" Barbara looked at her bothersome, "Helena, I understand your rage, I understand your anger, but this wasn't in my hands, neither in yours, I only request that you don't get even angrier now, you will only injure yourself and it will be even worse, you need to recover first. Al Hawke is a very dangerous guy and he is looking for you."  
  
". And Dinah, " Helena added "Do you believe that he will leave her knowing that she is the daughter of Black Canary?" she moved her head, it was so difficult to be able to be controlled, now she understood Carolyn's concern for Hawke. "Reese should have told me."  
  
"Okay, you two listen to me," Barbara raised her hands "Enough!, I understand you, I am as concerned as you but the point is that we have to focus on Hawke and to catch him before attacks us again, and we also must be realistic, so, Helena, I want you to calm down, and keep in mind that you will be here at least three more days, even though you may be a meta, you have to let your bones heal, so I don't wan you to move or do something stupid. And you Dinah, the same, you forget your anger, focus on the work. I need help, not more problems, okay?."  
  
The girls agreed, shaking their heads. Barbara rotated her wheelchair as she left the room. Both youths looked at themselves in silence. Helena was frustrated and she was recharged her back on the bead. Dinah also felt bothersome, she walked toward the window again and supported her head on the glass looking outside. It was raining again.  
  
* * *  
  
"So, your money is here" Al Hawke said opening a suitcase. "Do you accept my deal?"  
  
"I can't believe your words." Bane was surprised. He and Hawke were inside of a Motel near the downtown area of New Gothman.  
  
"She is, believe it, she is. I can trap her soon, she is my son's girlfriend. I can get near her."  
  
"I thought that your wanted to kill her by your self."  
  
"I just want see her die, and you can do it in front of me. And I want to get the blonde too, nut is going to be a little difficult for me, she has special powers, mind powers, so give me the blonde and I give you the brunette."  
  
"Deal." 


End file.
